The Tsundere Code
by Precipice of Radiance
Summary: This was based on a picture I saw, but it's sort of irrelevant now. Misaki and Saruhiko have a moment outside a movie theater after having just watched some movie or other.


"I told you that movie would kick ass." Misaki, arms raised as he stretched his back out.

_Sure_. Fushimi rolled his eyes. It was an overrated action movie. It wasn't all that bad, but it was just so cheesy. It suited Misaki perfectly, actually. They were both lame.

"Mhmm, it was probably one of the best movies I've ever seen in my entire life." Sarcasm. You had to be a complete idiot to miss sarcasm this obvious. "Your taste in film is one of your best qualities, Misaki." Fushimi brought the cup that contained the remainder of their drink closer to his face, his lips taking the straw and drinking the carbonated drink. His view floated down towards his boyfriend and he met the boy's frown with a flawless smile. Playing innocent was simple enough.

The redhead continued to glare. He knew Saruhiko well enough already to know that he was joking, but he was just such a cocky bastard that he didn't know how he actually dealt with him. How he managed to be 'seeing' him for the time that he had already was beyond him. It's not like he liked him or anything. Who could like an asshole like him?

"Oi, don't drink all of that."

"Hm?" Fushimi paused. "And why not? I am the one who paid for it."

"You—" More glaring. "You said we'd go halvsies on everything you got."

"Did we go _halvsies_ on the price?"

Misaki pouted and looked away. "No."

"Did we go _halvsies_ when you finished all the nachos on your own?"

He could feel his face heat up. "No."

"Then why, Misaki, why should I feel obligated to give you some of my soda?"

Misaki mumbled.

"You're going to have to speak up, Misaki~" Fushimi brought the straw to his lips once more and began to drink at a quicker pace. "Wow, this is going quick."

"Saru—" Misaki watched as the sun hit the cup; the level was slowly going down. He was nearly growling as he mumbled just a bit louder. "Because…"

Fushimi fixed his glasses as he continued to drink.

"SARU." That smirk. "You should because you…" He cleared his throat. "…love me, right?"

Fushimi stopped drinking.

Misaki crossed his arms over his chest and turned his body away from the taller male. He definitely was struggling with this. They were in public. There wasn't a better way to embarrass him. "And I mean I…_love you_, I GUESS, and stuff." A nervous tic was making itself visible as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Here, before I finish it," Fushimi sighed out as he held the soda out for the other. It was instantly snatched away. Fushimi merely blinked as he watched the other down the beverage."Misaki, maybe you should drink milk instead of soda all the time," the raven smiled, letting his now empty hands fall to his sides. A second later, he had shoved them into his pockets. "You're going to be short forever at this point. All that sugar. Tsk tsk."

"Shut the hell up." Misaki finally had recovered enough to look straight up at the other. He wanted something more, but he'd rather rot in hell than ask for it.

Fushimi knew this all too well. Which was why he was going to simply stand there and wait until Misaki asked.

An impasse.

"Saru."

"Yes~?"

"Stop being a dick."

"I'm just standing here~"

Misaki grit his teeth. "I said, 'stop being a dick'."

"Oh? Is that supposed to be code for something?"

Misaki thought his next words through. "…yes."

"And just what is it code for? I can't seem to understand." Oh how he enjoyed being a dick.

"I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOUR FUCKIN' FACE SO—" He cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "Hard that you won't be able to fucking sass me for a whole month."

"If you punch my fuckin' face so hard that I won't be able to fucking sass you for a whole month, I won't be able to fucking kiss you for a whole month either. Are you sure you thought that through?" He smirked and looked down at the other.

The shorter of the two balled his fists so tightly that Fushimi could swear that he was itching to punch him. "No, I didn't think it through."

"So then…"

"So then kiss me, you asshole." Misaki took the initiative and stepped onto Fushimi's feet to add an extra inch as his arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

Fushimi wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist, leaning forward and connecting their lips. It wasn't a big deal, just a small kiss. He took a moment to ruin everything by pulling slightly away and saying, "You've gotten heavier, haven't you? I've lost circulation in my toes. If you stand on them any longer, I think they're going to have to be amputated."

Misaki's face contorted into one of rage as he brought his arms down from around Fushimi's neck, clapping his hands together and ramming his elbow into Fushimi's stomach. He went down in one blow. Misaki continued on his merry way, not even bothering to see if Fushimi was all right.

"Fuckin' asshole."


End file.
